Enemies or lovers
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were best friends since they were babies but when they started high school they changed into enemies. When someone close to Gabriella dies will Troy be there for her or will she suffer alone?
1. Enemies or lovers

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Well this is my new story I hope you guys like it. Let me know if I should continue or not. Warning there will not be a lot of fighting between Troy and Gabriella. They make up pretty fast. **

**East High School**

Sixteen your old Gabriella Montez grabbed her last book from her locker and closed it sighed. She wasn't sighing because she hates school. She wasn't sighing because she could hear the basketball jocks laughing about something stupid. She was sighing because one of those basketball jocks used to be her best friend. That was Troy Bolton. He was the captain of the basketball team or as some like to call him the East High king. What no one knew what that Troy and Gabriella had grown up together their whole lives. When they started high school they grew apart because in East high geeks which she was, was never allowed to hang out with a jock. She could still remember all the fun times she had with Troy when they were kids. The questions she always asked herself was were they enemies or lovers? She was thrown from her thoughts when her two new best friends came over. Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielsen came over to her.

"Hey Gabi" Taylor said.

"Hey Tay, Hey Kels" Gabriella said.

"Hey. What are you thinking so much about?" Kelsi asked?

"Do you even have to ask? What is she ever thinking about? Troy Bolton. Face it Gabriella he is a jock and isn't ever going to give you the time and day so move on. Troy is a jerk just like the rest of them," Taylor said.

Taylor hated the jocks. She wouldn't date a jock if you pay her all the money in the world. She hated anyone who did.

""He isn't a jerk Taylor he has a sensitive side he just doesn't show it" Gabriella defended.

"Why do you defend him he is always a jerk to you" Taylor asked?

"Because I see the good in him that no one else does" Gabriella almost yelled.

"He is basketball boy and nothing else. He isn't smart like us. He doesn't even know how to add two numbers together. All he will ever be good for is basketball and face it…that will get him no where in life" Taylor said.

"Someone talking about me" Troy asked coming over?

"Why would we talk about you" Taylor asked?

"Because you secretly love me and want to date me" Chad another member of the basketball team said.

"Yeah when pigs start flying," Taylor laughed.

"Pigs already flew didn't Gabriella fly here" Chad asked?

The other guy's ooooed at his burn…Troy on the other hand felt the need to kill Chad. He hated who he had become and he wanted more than anything to be with Gabriella again.

"Leave it Taylor just lets go" Gabriella said.

She was never one to stand up for herself.

"No if Chad wants to stand here and insult me let him. There is nothing he can say that will hurt me," Taylor said.

"Yeah but I can hurt Gabriella or Kelsi" Chad said.

Both Gabriella and Kelsi were the shy type and never liked standing up for themselves.

"You do and you won't live long enough to play in the next big game," Taylor warned.

"Oh so I'm so scared" Chad said sarcastically.

"You should me," Taylor said.

"Seriously Tay just leave it" Kelsi said.

"Yeah Tay just leave it" Gabriella agreed.

"Awwwww what's the matter scared we will say something to make you cry" Chad asked? "I know all I have to do is say one word and you will burst into tears," Chad said.

Gabriella knew where he was going with that and her eyes went wide.

"Chad enough lets ditch these losers and get out of here" Troy said.

"Don't you mean these sluts?" Chad asked?

Gabriella pushed her way through her friends and ran away in tears.

Chad and the others laughed as they walked away. Troy felt a pain in his heart. He was going to make it up to Gabriella. He was going to be her friend again. Little did he know it would happen sooner then he thought.

**Montez House **

After school Gabriella went inside her house with Taylor laughing at something she said. Taylor had found Gabriella and helped her feel better.

"He did not" Gabriella gasped!

"He did and it was so funny" Taylor laughed.

They both burst into giggles.

"Mom I'm home" Gabriella called out.

Maria Montez come into the living room where the girls are with tears streaming down her face.

"Mom what is it"" Gabriella asked?

Mija **(A/N I'm not sure if that is spelled right)** I'm sorry. I have bad news" Maria said.

"Mommy what is it" Gabriella asked in shock.

Maria burst into tears.

"Um Tay I'll call you later" Gabriella said.

"You better I hope everything is ok" Taylor said and she left.

Gabriella sat on the couch next to her mom.

"Mom what ever happen you can tell me please" Gabriella begged.

Maria continued to cry.

"Mom you're scaring me please tell me why you're upset. Why are you sorry" Gabriella asked?

"Your father was in a car crash….h-he didn't ma-ma-ma-make i-i-i-i-it" Maria stuttered.

Gabriella felt liked she was punched in the stomach.

"No you're…you're lying" Gabriella stuttered.

"No honey I'm not. I wish I was" Maria cried.

"No mom" Gabriella cried.

Gabriella and her mom hugged and cried together.

"Wa-was he hurt" Gabriella asked? "Did he feel any pain"?

"No he dead on impact. There was no time for pain" Maria said.

"Would it be ok if I spent some time alone. I need to think" Gabriella asked?

"Of course sweetie" Maria answered.

Gabriella went into her room and sat her bed. She knew right now there was only one person she wanted to see and there was a very good change this person wouldn't come. Still she had to try. She grabbed her cell and dialed the number she knew by heart. Finally after two rings she heard

"Talk to me"?

**A/N Did you like it? Who did she call? Let me know what you think!**


	2. Troydey Bear

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Talk to me"?

"Troy? Its Gabriella I understand if you want to hang up but I really need my best friend" Gabriella cried.

"Brie? I hear something wrong in your voice what's wrong" Troy asked?

No matter how many months they have spent a apart he still cared for her and it broke his heart to hear her so upset.

"You won't hang up on me" she asked?

"No of course not Brie tell me" Troy begged.

"Just please come over. It has to be said in person" Gabriella cried.

"Ok I'm on my way" Troy said.

"Please hurry" Gabriella said.

**Bolton House**

Troy hung up and rushed downstairs.

"Whoa where you going in a hurry" Jack his father asked?

"Gabriella's house. She called me she sounds really upset" Troy said.

"Well I'll drive you because I got the same kind of call from Maria something is wrong" Jack said.

Both Troy and Jack jumped into the car and drove to the Montez house.

**Montez House (Gabriella's room)**

When they got there Troy looked at his dad and told him to go on in. Troy went around the back and climbed up the tree to her balcony. He looked through her glass doors and saw her sitting on her bed crying. His heart broke. He opened the door and went in.

"Brie" he said hoping not to scare her.

Gabriella turned to face him. She saw him but didn't move. She looked buried her face into her pillow and cried. Troy ran to her as fast as he could. He got on the bed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. She buried her face into his chest and cried. All the past fights and name calling was forgotten. All that matter was finding out why the girl he loved was crying and making it better.

"Brie please tell me what's wrong" Troy begged.

He was the only one allowed to call her Brie other then her father. Now that her father was gone that nickname never meant more to her.

"Don't ever stop calling me Brie" she cried.

"Ok I won't. Brie you're scaring me. Tell me what's the matter" Troy said rubbing her back.

"He's dead Troy. My father is dead" she choked out.

"What" Troy asked in shock.

"He was in a car crash and he died on impact. He wasn't suppose to leave me yet. He was suppose to be here to give me away at my wedding to see my kids grow up and spoil them rotten. He was suppose to see me graduate.. Troy this hurts sooo much" Gabriella said.

"Oh Brie I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say other then I'll be by your side the whole time and I'll help you through this" Troy said rubbing her back even more.

"You can't" she cried.

"Why can't I"?

"Because when the kids at school see us together they will go insane".

"I could care less about what those kids think. What I care about is getting my friendship back with you" Troy said.

"Troy that's all I wanted too but the kids at East High…."

"Will get over it. If not who cares. I miss you Gabriella I hate the man I am at school and I hate the way I've been treating you. I want the old us back and I am willing to do anything to get us there" Troy said.

"I believe you. Thanks Troy" Gabriella said.

"Don't thank me it's what Troydey bear does" Troy said.

Troydey bear was nick name Gabriella gave Troy when they were younger. Troy was always there to comfort Gabriella when she needed it and one day her mother gave her a teddy bear saying it would always be there to comfort her and she told her mom she didn't need a teddy bear because he had Troy. He was her own personal teddy bear who would always be there to comfort her so Gabriella called him Troydey bear. Gabriella giggled softly at the nick name and looked up from his chest and into his eyes.

"You never have let me down" she said.

"Yes I have. The way I've treated you these past few months…"

"Yeah but I didn't treat you any better. I may have not said them to your fave but I said mean things about you behind your back…but we are even because we both want to be friends again so the past is forgotten right" Gabriella asked?

"Yep" Troy answered.

"Troy how do I move on from this" she asked?

"In time you will learn to cope with what happen and be able to live your life the way your father would have wanted. It won't be easy but I will be by your side the whole time" Troy told her.

Gabriella's cell phone rang right before she could respond, She looked at the caller ID and muted it. She put her phone on her side table and sighed.

"Who is it" Troy asked?

"Taylor. She walked home with me and saw my mom in tears I sent her home so I could talk to my mom alone and I haven't called her back since. I don't want to talk to her. I know she will be all 'I'm coming right over' then she will get here try to kick you out and all I want is to be with you" Gabriella said.

"Only you" Troy smiled.

"No matter where live takes us nothing can break us apart" Gabriella said.

"You know it's true" Troy told her.

"I just want to be with you" they both said and bust into giggles.

They had been a song they sung together for a school musical one year…before high school broke them up.

"I still don't see how no matter what's going on you always manage to make me laugh" Gabriella said.

"What can I say? I have a gift" Troy smirked.

"A good gift" Gabriella said.

Then there was a knock at the door. When it opened Maria was standing there with Jack.

"The Bolton's are going to spend the night with us and we ordered pizza so it should be here soon" Maria said.

"Now we are trusting you too to sleep in the same room and not do anything" Jack said.

"Mr. Bolton I just lost my father the last thing I'm not doing anything tonight" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella for the last time call me Jack…unless we are at school" Jack said.

Jack was the couch of the basketball team at East High.

"Ok Jack sorry" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok we will call you when the pizza gets here" Maria said and left closing the door behind her.

"You're so lucky Troy" Gabriella said.

"Why" Troy asked?

"Because you still have your father" Gabriella said.

She burst into tears again and buried her face back into Troy's chest crying her eyes out. Troy just rubbed her back saying comforting things in her ear. She stopped crying after a few minutes and pulled away.

"Sorry I keep breaking down" she said.

"Hey Troydey bear comes with a machine washable shirt so it can be covered it tears" he teased trying to make her smile.

It did. She smiled and said "I love you Troydey bear". She leaned in and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I love you too Brie" he said.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who added me to their author/story alerts and favorite author/story list. **


	3. Hungry Spots

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"KIDS PIZZA IS HERE COME AND EAT" Maria called out.

Gabriella pulled away. "You go eat I'm not hungry" she said.

Troy smirked as an idea popped into his head. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and laid her on her back onto the bed and pinned her arms down at her side.

"Troy what are you doing" she asked?

"Finding your hungry spots because I know you are hungry you just can't feel it yet because your hungry spots are hidden" he smirked.

It was then Gabriella knew what he was doing. When she was younger she went through a faze where she would only eat a little each day and it worried her mom. Troy was the only one who got her out of the faze and to eat again. He would poke around on her stomach looking for her "hungry spots". Troy knew she was the most ticklish person he had ever met and her stomach was her weakest point. So he would poke on certain part and when she would laugh it would be a "hungry spot" if she didn't laugh she didn't have a hungry spot.

"Oh no Troy don't you dar…." She trailed of into a squeal and burst into giggles. She tried to pull her hands free but he was too strong. She started kicking her feet hoping to kick him hard enough to make him stop not enough to hurt him. He sat sat on her legs holding them down as well and continued his "game".

"Tr…Troy sto…p" she giggled.

"There is a hungry spot here and here and here" he said poking around her stomach.

"Th…at tick…les sto…p i…t" she said giggling.

"There is also one here and here and here" Troy said not listening to her plead.

Gabriella knew what he wanted to hear but she wasn't giving up yet. She secretly was liking this. She missed how much he used to tease her and tickle her. Most of all though she missed him…being her fried. She giggled harder when his fingers stopped poking and started wiggling.

"N…o no…t th…at…st..op" she said now laughing. ( No not that stop).

"You know what you have to say to make me stop" he teased.

She knew her begging him to stop only made want to do it more. As much as she enjoying this she was starting to go breathless so she had to give him what he wanted.

"Tr…oy…….st…op…….I........wi…ll…….sa…y…….i…t" (Troy stop I will say it)

Between laughing and her gasps for air she wasn't sure if Troy could even understand her. She felt his fingers stop. She got her breathing back to normal and said "Ok I'll go eat" she said.

He smiled. "Good girl" he said.

She sighed and looked down.

"Troy please don't tickle me again but…I really am not hungry. I just can't eat right now" she said.

"I'll make you a deal I won't tickle you again but you have to at least have a little pizza. You and I can share like we used to" he said.

She nodded. He always knew how to make her feel better. They both went down and spilt a slice of cheese pizza. After a few bites Gabriella felt sick. She just couldn't eat no after what she just found out. She physically couldn't eat. She was sitting on Troy's lap. He would take a bite then he would let her take a bite. He put the pizza to her lips she just turned away and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I can't" she whimpered.

He rubbed her back letting her know it was ok. When he finished eating shook his shoulder a little getting Gabriella to look up at him.

"Let's go to bed" he said.

"What if I have nightmares" she asked?

"Then I'll be right here" he said.

She nodded and stood up.

"Wait before you two leave we need to talk about something" Maria said.

"What" Gabriella asked?

"Tomorrow I have to work. Now I understand if you would want to stay home from school but Troy and Jack are going to the school and I am going to work so you would be alone" Maria said.

"Mom you aren't staying home" Gabriella asked?

"Gabriella now that your father is dead I have to make the money to provide for us I can't take off of work" Maria lied.

She had spoken to her boss before the Bolton's had gotten there and he said she could take time off but she wanted to go back so she didn't have to think about it and could keep busy.

"Maria you know your boss would give you time off. Why don't you take that time and spend it with Gabriella tomorrow" Jack said.

"I'm going to work tomorrow and that is final. Gabriella you can pick if you want to go to school with Troy or stay here alone either way I don't care" Maria said.

She got up and left.

"She's hurting" Jack said seeing the hurt look in Gabriella's eyes.

"I know" Gabriella nodded.

"Troy I spoke to your mom and she knows about what's going on. Why don't you two just head to bed" Jack suggested.

"Ok night dad" Troy said.

"Good night Jack…thanks" Gabriella said.

Both teens went into the bedroom. Gabriella changed in the bathroom and came back and crawled into bed with Troy. She cuddled into his side laying her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and was out within seconds, Troy as well.

That next morning, Gabriella was awoken by a cell phone. She groaned and grabbed it before it woke up Troy. She looked at the caller ID. It was Taylor. She sighed and picked it up.

"I had a rough night and don't feel like talking. I'll explain everything at school until then" she said and hung up.

She sighed. She really didn't want to go to school but she didn't want to be alone either. She looked at the clock it was only 4:00am. She could sleep for another two if she wanted too but she couldn't. She got out of bed and went into her closet. On the shelf was a photo album. She grabbed it and sat back down on the bed and looked through it. There were tons of pictures of her with her father. She sighed. This was the worst feeling in the world. A tear fell from her eye and landed on one of the pictures.

"I love you so much daddy" she whispered.

She hugged the photo album to her chest and laid back down holding it as tight as she could. She sniffed trying to keep the tears back but it didn't work. She silently cried to herself wishing this was all just a bad nightmare.

Around six Gabriella's alarm went off. Not bothering to turn it off Gabriella ignored it. Troy groaned and shut it off. He turned to her and shook her a little thinking she was sleeping. She rolled over to face him telling him she was awake. He said the tears and his heart broke.

"Oh Brie why didn't you wake me" he asked pulling her into his arms.

"You need your sleep" she cried,

"Baby I could care less about my sleep if you are upset I want you to wake me" he said.

"I don't want to be alone today Troy, but I don't want to go to school" she cried.

"We can talk to my dad maybe he can pull some strings and you can just stick with me all day. We have mostly the same classes together" he said.

"Its not that. I don't want to face everyone" she said.

"Baby it will be ok. I'll be by your side the whole time" Troy said.

She nodded.

"You go shower first then I'll go" he said.

"You just want to go back to sleep" she teased smiling through her tears.

"Yes, yes I do" he said.

She giggled and got up. She went into the bathroom and showered. When she got out Troy got in. Once they were both dressed they went down stairs. Jack was cooking breakfast.

"My mom left already didn't she" Gabriella asked?

"Yes sweetie she did I'm sorry" Jack said.

"Dad, Gabriella is scared about going to school today is there anything we can do" Troy asked?

"Well no but Gabriella if it becomes too much for you to handle feel free to use my office as much as you want for as long as you" Jack said.

"Thanks Jack" Gabriella said.

They ate and headed off to school. Troy and Gabriella headed to Troy's locker together holding hands. When they reached Gabriella's Taylor was waiting by it.

"Oh no" Gabriella groaned.

"I'm right here" Troy reminded.

She nodded and walked over.

"FINALLY! WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO YOU LAST NIGHT AND WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH TROY" she yelled.

"Taylor don't yell. My father got into a car crash last night and died that's what happen and Troy and I holding hands because we are friends. We always have been friends my dad's death reminded us of that" Gabriella said.

"No your father's death made you crazy that's what's going on" Taylor said.

"No Tay it's the truth" Gabriella said.

"No! NO ONE IS ALLOWED THE DATE TROY BOLTON EXCEPT FOR CHEERLEADERS" Taylor screamed.

"WE AREN'T DATING TAYLOR" Troy yelled back.

"Gabriella its clear to me you can't think right because of your father's death but I'm telling you Troy could care less about you. He is using this as a way to get close to you so he can get in your pants" Taylor said.

"I am thinking just fine. Taylor look I'm really not in the mood to fight so can we please just drop it" Gabriella begged.

"For now" Taylor said and walked away.

Gabriella sighed as she got her books from her locker and closed it.

"Come on Brie we don't want to be late for Darbus" he said softly.

She just nodded and they walked to class. Troy told Mrs. Darbus about what happen to Gabriella and that she may be a little unfocused. Darbus nodded and Troy sat down. Gabriella took her seat in the back.

"Class today we will be talking about a very dramatic subject…death"

**A/N Uh-oh will Gabriella be able to handle it?**


	4. The Video

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Class today we will be talking about a very dramatic subject…death" Mrs. Darbus said. "I even found this great clip of a car crash that happen not too long ago".

"Mrs. Darbus maybe we could learn that another day" Troy suggested.

"No" Darbus said.

"But Mrs. Darbus…"

"Quiet Bolton" Darbus said. "Now to begin the video"

Darbus put a table into the player and hit play. Troy looked behind him at Gabriella she was shacking in her seat. He knew she was scared to death of seeing this.

"Brie" he whispered hoping she would hear him.

She did and looked at him. He nodded his head toward the door telling her to leave. She shook her head and looked back at the screen. She gasped as her father's car came into view. This wasn't just any video it was her father's death.

_ON THE SCREEN_

_Her father's BMW was driving along following all the rules of the road when another speeding car coming the other direction sped towards him and crashed into her father's car. Her father's car spun out of control causing the car behind him to crash and fly into the other lane. Three other cars crashed into her father's side of the car. _

_OFF SCREEN_

"DAD LOOK OUT! NO! DAD!" Gabriella screamed.

She jumped from her seat and ran. Troy ran after her only hearing Darbus saying he had detention. Gabriella ran until she reached Jack's office. He ran in and right into Jack's arms crying into his chest. Jack hugged her tight rubbing her back. She had always been like a daughter to him and he hated seeing her like this.

"DAD LOOK OUT DAD" she cried.

"Shhhhh Gabriella it's ok" he soothed.

Troy ran in but stopped when he saw his father comforting her.

"DAD LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT" she screamed again.

"Troy what happen" Jack asked?

Troy explained what happen and why she was so upset.

"I can get you guys out of having detention but I think it would be best if Gabriella's stayed here the rest of the day" Jack said.

"What about me" Troy asked?

"You go to class. I only have one class to teach then after that it is all paper work" Jack said.

"Is that ok with you Brie" Troy asked?

Gabriella nodded finally calming down.

"Ok I'll come by during lunch" Troy said.

He gave Gabriella a kiss on the head and left.

"I could use some help organizing my desk" Jack said.

"I'd love to help" Gabriella said trying to forget what she just saw.

They day carried by as normal. Troy came by and had lunch with her but then went back to class. Later on Gabriella finished cleaning up Jack's desk just as he came back in.

"Wow that's awesome" he said.

"Thanks" Gabriella responded.

Jack sat down on his chair.

"It only took me a few hours. You're just as bad as Troy" she teased.

"Are you saying I'm a slob" he asked?

"Maybe" she teased again.

She squealed when her pulled her down onto his lap and tickled her. She burst into giggles just as Troy walked in.

"Tr…oy…he…lp m…e" she said giggling.

"Sorry I'll just leave you two alone" he said laughing.

Jack stopped and Gabriella stood up.

"What are you doing here" Jack asked?

"School is over" Troy said.

"Oh well then lets head home" Jack said.

"Ok and I going home alone" Gabriella asked?

"Troy and I will stay for a while" Jack said.

Gabriella nodded and left. The three of them headed home. When they got there Gabriella went in first.

"Mom, Dad I'm home" she called out.

Then it hit her. She as was calling for someone who was never going to answer. Her mind flashed back to what she saw on the video. Why did she call out to the father? Was she going crazy… would they think she was?

"I-I-I di-di-didn't mean...mean that" she stuttered.

She turned to looked at Troy and Jack. Just as her mom came out.

"I-I-I swear" she stuttered again.

"It's ok Brie" Troy said wrapping his arms around her.

"N-n-no. I-I-I………he…he…he is…is gone" she stuttered out.

"Baby it's ok. No one blames you. It was reflex" Troy said.

"I-I-I-I-I" Gabriella couldn't speak.

"What the heck is wrong with you" Maria asked?

"I-I-I-I-I-I…………he…he…he…he………car………Darbus.........tv" she rambled.

"Brie shhhhh it's over now. You're safe at home" Troy said.

Gabriella turned and buried her face into Troy's chest. Troy rubbed her back whispering soothing words into her ear.

"What is wrong with my daughter" Maria asked?

"She had a rough day Maria give her a break" Jack said.

"Then she should have stayed home" Maria snapped.

"Who wants to be left home alone the day they find out their father was killed" Jack asked?

"Never mind I have to get to work" Maria said.

Gabriella spun around in Troy's arms.

"You just got here. Don't leave" Gabriella begged.

"I have to make money" Maria said. She ran out the door without so much as a goodbye.

Gabriella turned back into Troy's chest and cried. Troy did what he could to comfort her. He knew there really was nothing he could.

"Gabriella your mother loves you. She is just trying to not think about your dad by working all the time" Jack said.

"I lost both my parents" Gabriella cried.

"Brie don't say that. It's not true" Troy said rubbing her back.

"Why don't you just take her to upstairs to her room and let her rest. My guess is she hardly slept last night" Jack suggested.

Troy nodded and lifted Gabriella and carried her to her room. He laid her down on the bed and she whimpered.

"Don't go" she cried.

"I'm not going anywhere" he told her.

He grabbed the remote for her tv and sat on the bed with her. She cuddled into his side and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. They both sat in silence as they watched the tv. At that time most of it was new and on even news channel was car crash her father was in. Finally they just stuck with "Wipeout". A few giggles would escape their lips every now and then other than that it was quiet. That is until they heard a squeal from the doorway.

**A/N WHO IS AT THE DOOR? ANY IDEAS?**


	5. The Nightmares

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

They both looked up and saw Taylor.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE IN BED WITH HIM" she yelled.

"Tay not now" Gabriella sighed.

"NOT NOW! NOT NOW! GABRIELLA YOU ARE IN BED WITH TROY BOLTON" she yelled.

"Taylor we aren't doing anything wrong. We are both fully clothed. Yes we are cuddling while we 'sit on' the bed and watch tv we aren't doing anything like that" Troy said.

"Not yet. I know your type Bolton. I know you are using her father's death to take advantage of her while she is has her guard down" Taylor said.

"Ok one McKessie I would never use a man's death just to sleep with his daughter. Second I care very much about Gabriella. She might not have told you but I will. Gabriella and I have known each other since we were a day old. We were both born in the same hospital around the same time. Our parents were best friends in high school. Gabriella and I have been best friends since then. When we came to East High she got involved with the math 'geeks' or whatever you want to call it and I became a jock. Because your guys stick to the status quo so much Gabriella and I were never allowed to be friends and I turned into someone I never want to be again. I love Gabriella and I would rather die then take advantage of her after her dad's death" Troy said truthfully.

"Troy please don't talk about death" Gabriella whimpered.

Troy pulled her closer and she buried her face into his chest.

"Gabriella you are so messed up from your father's death you will do anything to get another male in your life" Taylor said.

"Tay please just leave" Gabriella said muffled in Troy's chest.

"What did you say? It sounded like you asked me to leave" Taylor said.

"She ask you to leave Taylor and if you don't I will remove you" Troy told her.

Taylor left with huff.

"She hates me too" Gabriella cried.

"Baby no one hates you" Troy said. "Look I wasn't going to say this in front of Taylor but I don't just care about you. I love you" he said.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said looking up at him not getting what he meant.

"No I mean I'm 'in' love with you. I was going to wait until after your dad's death passed but I can't wait any longer. I'm in love with you Gabriella and I would love you to be my girlfriend" Troy said.

"Oh Troy I'm in love with you too…but I don't think know is the best time for me to have a boyfriend. I mean I just lost my father. I need to get back up on my own two feet first" Gabriella said

"Then I'll wait. I love you enough to do that" he said.

Finally he saw her smile. "You are the best" she said.

"I know" he teased.

"There is that ego I remember" she teased back.

He pinched her sides making her squeal

"There is that ticklish squeal I remember" he said.

"You always know how to make me smile" she told him.

"That's a good thing" he smiled.

"Yes it is".

They cuddled on the bed for the rest of the night. That night Gabriella found herself in one nightmares after another.

**Gabriella's dream**

**Gabriella was walking down the street when she heard a tires squeak. She turned and saw her father's car spinning out of control. "NO DAD" She screamed. She went to run but her feet wouldn't move. "DAD LOOK OUT" she screamed again. Then she watched as her father's car hit another and then exploded into flames.**

**End Gabriella's dream**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO DAD" she screamed as woke up. Troy jerked awake next to her.

"Baby what is it" he asked?

"DAD NO! NO! NO!" she screamed.

"Shhhh Brie you just had a bad dream" Troy said wrapping his arms around her.

"NO! DAD NO! LOOK OUT" she yelled.

"Shhhhhh baby shhhhhh. It was a bad dream" Troy said rubbing her back.

She turned and buried her face in his chest and cried.

Troy comforted her as Jack and his mom Lucille came in.

"Is everyone ok" Jack asked?

"Mom" Troy asked?

"Your dad called me saying Maria was working late and he didn't want to leave Gabriella here alone so he asked me to come. Is everything ok" Lucille asked?

"She just had a bad dream" Troy said.

"Do you want to talk about it" Jack asked?

"No" she whimpered.

"Dad I don't think I'll be able to get her back to sleep" Troy said.

"Just sing to her. It always worked with your dad and I" Lucille told him.

"Thanks guys" Troy said.

His parents left and went back to bed.

"Come on Brie calm down. You just had a bad dream" Troy said.

"No" she whimpered. "Thanks to Mrs. Darbus every time I close my eyes I see the car crash again and again".

Troy knew talking about it was not going to help so he had to sing. He knew there was only one way to calm her down after a nightmare this bad. Troy had done it so many times when they were younger. Troy slipped his hand under her shirt and lightly scratched her back and started to sing. After a few minutes she calmed down. As he kept singing he looked down and saw she was sleeping. He laid them both back down and kept singing and kept scratching her back until he fell back to sleep.

The next day at school Gabriella was by her locker waiting her Taylor and Kelsi. She had blown them off enough and now it was time for the truth. They both arrived and she sighed.

"Ok look I'm really sorry I've been avoiding you guys it's just I went through something terrible and I need to get my head back on before I told anyone" she said.

"What happen" Kelsi asked?

"Her dad died" Taylor said.

"Oh Gabi I am so sorry" Kelsi said giving her a hug.

"Thanks I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind coming to the funeral…I'm going to need your support" she asked as her voice cracked.

"Are you kidding? You don't even have to asked! We will be there" Kelsi said.

"Yeah just tell us where and when" Taylor said.

She knew now was not the time to bring up Troy when all this father drama was over Gabriella would see Troy for who he really is.

"Thanks guys it means a lot" she said.

They shared a hug. Then the basketball team (minus Troy) came over.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Where were you yesterday geeky Gabi" Chad asked?

"None of your concern" Gabriella answered.

She was not in the mood for this.

"Oh tough guy. Was geeky Gabi too scared to show up because everyone would know you're a slut" Chad asked?

"Shut it Chad" Taylor said.

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. The only reason that made her so upset because her first boyfriend broke up with her when she wouldn't sleep with him so he spread a rumor saying she did it with him then got all his friends to say she slept with them and she was known as the school slut. Troy came over just as Chad made another remark.

"Finally Hoops where have you been" Chad asked.

"Around. What are you doing" Troy asked back?

"Picking on geeky Gabi and her friends" he answered.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that" Troy asked again?

"No way. I could never get tired of watching her cry every time I say slut" Chad laughed.

Gabriella sniffed to keep the tears back.

"Stop it please Chad not today" she whimpered.

"Awww look she is crying. Why don't you go home and cry to your daddy little baby" Chad laughed.

Gabriella was going to run but her legs wouldn't move and she broke down right there. She sunk to her knees and laid on the cold hard ground in a fetal position crying hysterically.

They whole basketball team burst into uncontrollable laughter.

It was the worst feeling in the world. Having everyone laugh at her was one thing, but when they brought her father into it, it became too much.

"Stop it! Stop it please! Don't laugh" she cried.

She started to feel dizzy and sick. She whimpered not knowing what was wrong with her. Then next thing she knew she lost her breakfast all over Chad's shoes.

Now it was Taylor and Kelsi's turn to laugh. Troy had sunk down to his knees and tried to comfort an upset Gabriella. Chad was furious.

"You little slut" he said. He was going to kick her but Troy stopped him.

"You lay on hand on her and your basketball career will be over" he said.

Chad and the others left. Taylor and Kelsi got to their knees.

"Is she ok" Kelsi asked?

"Yeah I'm going to take her to the nurse" Troy said.

"Brie can you wrap your arms around my neck" he asked?

She did as she was told and buried her face into his shoulder. Troy lifted under her knee and carried her to the nurse. When he got there he went to lay her down on one of the bed but she whimpered and clung to him.

"No" she whimpered.

"It's ok now. You're away from them" Troy said.

She clung to his shirt not wanting him to let her go. Troy kissed her head and whispered in her ear "Hey Troydey bear isn't going anywhere. Just lay down so the nurse can look at you".

She whimpered but let Troy go. Troy laid her on the bed but stayed by her side. He leaned over and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. The nurse came over.

"What's wrong" she asked?

"She just got sick" Troy said.

"And I feel really dizzy" she whimpered.

"Alright just lay still" the nurse said.

She asked a few more questions and did a little exam. Finally she said "Well her father's death is effecting her health. She is just so stressed out right now. The body is telling her to get some rest" the nurse said.

"Can I take her home" Troy asked?

"That would be up to your father Mr. Bolton if he is ok with it so am I" the nurse said.

Troy nodded and picked Gabriella back up. She buried her face into his shoulder as he walked out. He walked into his dad's officer.

"What happen" Jack asked?

"Gabriella got sick…can I take her home" Troy asked?

"Sure I'll get both you and her out of class for today" Jack said.

"Thanks dad" Troy smiled and he left to take Gabriella home,

At home Troy laid Gabriella on the couch. He stroked her hair and said "Get some rest I'll be here the whole time". She nodded and closed her eyes. She was out within minutes. Troy just watched as she slept. She spent the next few hours sleeping.


	6. Rob? Bill!

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

When she finally stirred Troy smiled. She opened her eyes and saw him staring.

"Did you leave me at all" she asked?

"Well I wasn't going to but I really had to pee" he said like a little boy making her giggle he always made her feel better. Before either of them knew what was happening she learned over and they kissed on the lips. Fireworks off and before either of them knew it they weren't stopping. Till they heard a bang making them pull a part. Crashing through the door was Maria with some man as they made out with each other.

"MOM STOP" Gabriella screamed.

Maria pulled away. Shocked to see her daughter home so early.

"Gabi? What are you doing here" she asked?

"I live here. I came home early because I got sick. Is this why you've been running off to work so much? So you can sleep with all your male workers" Gabriella asked?

"No this is uh….Rob"? She asked looking at the guy?

"Bill" the man answered.

"Oh yeah Rob was yesterday" Maria smiled.

"MOM DAD HASN'T EVEN BEEN DEAD A WEAK AND YOUR ALL READY CHEATING ON HIM" Gabriella screamed.

"It's not cheating if the man isn't around anymore" Maria said.

"YOU LOVED DAD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIIM" Gabriella asked?

"Your father would want me to move on and be happy" her mother said.

"Yeah in a few months maybe a few years not three days after he dies" Gabriella said.

"Don't tell me how to live my life. I can sleep with whoever I want whenever I want. You know why? Because your father is dead! He isn't coming back and there is nothing we can do about it so I might as well get to work on finding you another dad" Maria said.

"HE IS NOT A PAIR OF SHOES! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER FATHER! OK I DON'T WANT A NEW FATHER! I WANT MY OLD ONE!" Gabriella screamed.

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran from her house. She ran as fast and as far as she could. She could hear Troy running after her but she wasn't going to stop until she was far enough from her house. But with everything going on in her life right now she felt so breathless she couldn't get very far without falling to her knees in tears gasping for breath. She felt Troy warp his arms around her and pull her into him. She cried into his chest as she gasped for air. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting things in her ear.

"Troy I don't want another dad. I don't want another dad. I want my dad" she cried.

"I know you do baby girl I know you do. Your mom is out of her mind in grief. She isn't thinking" Troy told her. "I'm sure when all this is over she will be back to her normal self".

"We don't have that time. Troy when my mom is making out with these men the last thing on her mind is protection. I don't want a baby brother or sister if she wasn't going to be made through love" she cried out.

"I'll talk to my dad about. Maybe he can talk some sense into your mom" Troy said kissing her head.

"Thanks Troy…hey about the kiss…." She trailed off.

"Look I'm so sorry. I should have res….." he was cut off when Gabriella's lips crashed onto his. He kissed back and then they pulled away.

"I was going to say I liked it. Do you think we can try this dating thing" she asked?

"If that is your way of asking me to be your boyfriend you really need a lesson. Gabi we don't have to try anything. We can still be together as boyfriend and girlfriend without any pressure or anything. Because our bond and our love can live on a relationship like that" Troy smiled.

She nodded.

"Troy will you be my boyfriend" she asked?

"Only if you'll be my girlfriend" he answered.

"Lame come back but ok" Gabriella giggled.

"Oh it on now" Troy smirked.

Gabriella squealed and took off running Troy chased after both of them laughing. Not being too far from Troy's house Gabriella ran to his house and into the kitchen where Jack was.

"Jack help" she squealed running and hiding behind him.

Troy came running in behind her.

"Dad my girlfriend has been naughty I need to punish her" Troy

"No punishing unless I say it's ok. What has she done" Jack asked?

Troy told him the whole story about how they got together.

"Then she say lame come back but ok.. That is why I must punish her" Troy said.

Jack turned to Gabriella. "Gabriella you should know Troy has the biggest ego on this planet but it can be easily be hurt" he told her.

"But it was a lame come back" she said.

"Well if that is the case then I have no choice then to let Troy follow through with his punishment" Jack said stepping aside.

"No" Gabriella squealed.

Suddenly Gabriella was hit with a flashback

_**Flashback**_

_**A five year old Gabriella came running out of her room giggling like crazy as a six year old Troy came running behind her. **_

"_**Daddy help" Gabriella squealed.**_

_**She jumped onto the couch where her dad was sitting and climbed onto his lap. Troy sat next to them. **_

"_**Mr. Montez Gabi took my toy" Troy told.**_

"_**Only because me he said dolly was a stupid name got my baby doll" Gabriella whined. **_

"_**Ok Troy Brie can name her doll whatever she wants but as for taking Troy's toy Brie I'm sorry baby girl but you need serious punishment" Gabi's father said. He took his daughter arms and pinned them over her head. "Troy tickle her tummy" he said. **_

"_**No tickling my tummy" Gabriella pouted. **_

"_**This is for taking my toy" Troy said and tickled Gabriella making her break out into giggles. **_

_**End flashback**_

"No" Gabriella said as tears formed in her eyes. "No, no, no"

She fell to her knees and cried.

"Daddy" she cried.

Both Jack and Troy looked at her in shock. Two seconds ago she was laughing and teasing now she is on the floor in tears.

"Brie what is it" Troy asked going to her side on his knee.

"Make him come back. Bring my daddy back" she cried.

Troy pulled her into him and let her cry into his chest.

"I had a flashback Troy. I saw us at five and six and my dad was telling you to tickle me" she cried.

"It's ok baby girl I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" Troy said.

He didn't know what else to say.

"If he comes back my mom will love me again and I don't have to feel this pain any more" she cried.

"Baby your mom loves you. I told you she isn't thinking" Troy said.

"Which is why my dad has to come back and make my mom think right again" Gabriella cried.

"What is Maria doing" Jack asked?

"Sleeping with a different guy every day" Troy said.

"I'll go talk to her will you two be ok by yourself" Jack asked?

"Yes just help mom before it's too late" Gabriella begged.

Jack left.

"Everything will be fine baby girl. Trust me" Troy said.

"I do" she whimpered.

She buried her face into his chest and clung to him. They sat there holding each other for almost hour before getting up and going into Troy's room.


	7. Someone's Watching Over Me

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

They sat there holding each other for almost hour before getting up and going into Troy's room.

"I'm sorry I broke down like that and ruined our fun" she whispered.

"Don't be sorry. Feel free to break down any time" Troy said.

"Troy when is the funeral" she asked?

"My mom and dad are getting everything set up. I think this weekend" Troy answered. "Why are you thinking about that" Troy asked?

"I just want to know so we can get it over with…I…I've been having nightmares about it and seeing my father………well……dead" she answered.

"I'll be by your side the whole time baby girl ok" he asked?

She nodded.

"I hate to bring this up but do you remember your father's last dying wish for you" Troy asked?

"Yeah he wants me to sing at the funeral" she said.

"Have you given it any thought"?

"Yeah. I've been working on a new song but I just don't want to be up there alone".

"Well what if you sang and I played the piano or something like that that way I'll be up there with you"?

"Do you know how to play the piano"?

"No, but I can learn. I do know how to play the guitar".

"Well the song I'm writing has no music yet. Its just lyrics so maybe you can help with the music"?

"Sure. Sounds great! Let's get started on that now where is your song book"?

"Home" she sighed.

"Oh I see your point".

"Yeah. I'd rather not go home yet"

"Well do you remember any of the words"?

"Yeah…all of them…but I can't sing them…it hurts too much "

"Well sing what you can".

"Ok"

Taking a deep breath Gabriella started to sing in a soft tune.

"I found myself today,

Oh I found myself and ran away,

But something pulled me back,

Voice of reason I forgot I had,

All I know is your not here to say,

What you always used to say,

But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up, no,

I won't break down,

sooner than it seems life turns around,

and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,

when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,

someone's watching over me"

She broke out into tears and said "I can't Troy I'm sorry" Troy pulled her into him and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back.

"That was Beautiful Brie. You ok to work on it a little bit or do you want to wait" he asked?

Looking up at him she gave a small smile "We can work on it now".

He smiled and let her go. He got up and grabbed his guitar and sat on the bed. He slowly played a soft tune and nodded at Gabriella to start singing again to the same tune to see if it sounded good.

"I found myself today,

Oh I found myself and ran away,

But something pulled me back,

Voice of reason I forgot I had,

All I know is your not here to say,

What you always used to say,

But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up, no,

I won't break down,

sooner than it seems life turns around,

and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,

when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,

someone's watching over me"

Again she stopped. She took a deep breath keeping her tears back.

"I liked the way that sounded together" he said.

"Me 2. I just can't get through it without breaking out into tears" she sighed.

"By the time the funeral roles around you will be able to. You just have to practice. Also practice singing in front of people. Maybe once you get it down just in front of me we can do it in front of my mom and dad and your mom" Troy said.

"I guess but it's hard" she told him.

"I know it is baby girl but I also know you are strong enough to face it".

"I hope so".

"Want to give it another go"?

"Sure"

"Try going longer this time. Don't stop when you feel like you're going to cry just keep going. Most songs like this one will sound better with real emotion in your voice".

"I'll try"

He started to play again and nodded when she had to start singing.

"I found myself today,

Oh I found myself and ran away,

But something pulled me back,

Voice of reason I forgot I had,

All I know is your not here to say,

What you always used to say,

But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up, no,

I won't break down,

sooner than it seems life turns around,

and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,

when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,

someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light,

and it's shining on my destiny

shining all the time

and I won't be afraid

to follow everywhere it"s taking me

all I know is yesterday is gone

and right now I belong

to this moment, to my dreams

So I won't give up, no,

I wont' break down,

sooner than it seems life turns around,

and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong

when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say

and it doesn't matter how long it takes

believe in yourself and you'll fly, high……"

She didn't cry yet but her voice was cracking so much that when she had to sing a high note she couldn't do it. Her voice just cracked more. She looked down at her hands and said "Sorry".

"Don't be sorry. You made it further than you did last time. That's great. Let's just work on that bridge so you can get used to singing that high note then we can focus on the rest" Troy asked?

"Ok" she said looking up at him.

They practiced the rest of the day. When Gabriella went home that night her mom was sitting on the couch alone crying.

"Mom"? Gabriella asked slowly.

Maria jumped up from the couch and ran hugging her as tight as she could as she cried into her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry! I was using those men to help me grief and I was so wrong! I'm so sorry you had to see me like that and I'm sorry I made you feel like I hate you! I don't hate you I don't! I love you so much mija and I am so sorry" Maria cried.

"Mami I forgive you. Just promise me you will wait at least six months before looking for another man" Gabriella said hugging her mom back just as tight.

"I promise and I also promise I won't bring him home unless I am positive he is right for this family and if you don't like him you tell me and I'll break it off with him" Maria said.

"Thank mom I love you"

"I love you to sweet heart"

"I miss dad so much" Gabriella cried.

"Me too sweetie me too"

Both Maria and Gabriella hugged each other and cried together for the loss of a father and husband. Gabriella felt better being able to just cry with her mom really made her feel better. After about an hour they pulled away.

"Can I do anything for you baby girl" Maria asked?

"Nothing big. Dad's last dying wish was for me to sing at his funeral and I have the song and everything I'm just having a hard time getting through it. Can you help me" she asked?

"Sure. How can I help you" Maria asked?

"Just listen to it and tell me what you think and how I can improve and stuff like that" she said.

"Sure I can do that" Maria said.

Gabriella and her mom spent the rest of the night practicing the song. Gabriella was happy her mom was back to normal.

**A/N The song she was singing was "Someone's Watching Over Me" by Hilary Duff**


	8. Lovers

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next day at school Gabriella was at her locker when Taylor and Kelsi came over to her.

"Hey. How are you" they asked?

"I'm as good as I can be I guess. The funeral is this weekend. Saturday at 3:00 can you guys still make it" Gabriella asked?

"Of course" Kelsi said.

"You don't even have to ask" Taylor said.

"Thanks guys that means a lot. Just one more thing" Gabriella said.

"What" they both asked?

"You both know Troy and I were childhood best friends and grew up together. Because of that Troy and his family will be there. I know you don't like him but I really need him there as well as you so can you just please put aside your difference for one day for me" Gabriella asked?

"Sure. But if Chad says one word to you I swear I will punch him so far…"

"Chad? Why would Chad be there" Kelsi asked cutting her off?

"Troy and Chad are best friends. Your father would have been like a second to father to him. Making him hurting as much as you. He would want her best friend there. So if he brings Chad he will ruin it" Taylor said.

Gabriella didn't even think about that. She had to find Troy…but how? At school they avoided each other because Chad didn't know they were together if he found out Troy was scared Chad would hurt her so they didn't tell them and if they ran into each other Troy would have to be mean her and he didn't want to do that. Then it clicked.

"I got to go I'll catch up with you guys later" she said.

She took off running and went to their secret spot. She sat on the bench and grabbed her cell phone she sent Troy a text.

**Please meet me at our secret spot! Its really important. **

A little bit later Troy came running up.

"What's wrong" he asked?

She started talking really fast.

"Look Troy… 'twanthimatthefuneral"

Troy started at her for a minute for saying "You lost me after "look troy". Want to try that again"?

"I know Chad is your best friend and everything and I know this will sound mean but I don't want him at the funeral" she said softly.

"Who said he was coming" Troy asled?

"Taylor" Gabriella said.

He told Troy the whole story.

"Chad in not invited plus even if I did ask him to come he wouldn't. He would say its not my real father and he was a father to a girl he didn't like and he would rather stay home with his basketball" Troy said.

"Phew" Gabriella sighed in relief.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Have you been practicing" he asked?

"Yeah" she answered.

"So don't worry ok? Everything will be fine" he said and hugged her.

She hugged back.

Later on at lunch Gabriella couldn't eat. She was still having nightmares about the funeral and they kept getting worse. Gabriella was sitting at one table with the girls and Troy was at another with the guys on the team. He saw her just picking at her food and bit back a smirk. He took out his cell and sent a text message.

**You better start eating or I'll come over there and find your hungry spots. **

Gabriella read it and giggled. She knew he would come over if he had to. Being at school wouldn't stop him. He would come over picked her up pin her down to the table and tickle her to death only this tiem Kelsi and Taylor would help him. She sent a reply text.

**You can't do that because then Chad will know we are together and that will risk my life. **

He replied later with

**I could care less about Chad. No either you eat or I come overt there and make you. You know I will. **

She replied back with a sigh.

***Sighs* I can't Troy. I had nightmares about the funeral again last night and they keep getting worse. I'm too nervous and scared to eat. Plus the mystery meat taste kind of funny. **

Troy sighed too. He knew what had to be done so he sent another message back.

**Say you have to go to the bathroom and go to our secret spot. I'll get away too and meet you up there. **

Gabriella did as he said and left. A little bit later he came up and sat next to her on the bench.

"So tell me about this nightmare" he said.

"They keep getting worse. This one was terrible. I almost got sick it was so bad,. If my mom hadn't heard my screams and came in, I would have woken up thrown up all over my bed" she told told.

"What happen" he asked?

"I was at the funeral and I was singing. I couldn't hit any notes and I was way off key. When I finished the song everyone was booing at me and saying I stunk. I looked at you and you thought I was the worst singer in the whole world and didn't want to be my friend. So along with Taylor and Kelsi you guys all left me. Even my mom left me. I was all alone because I messed up the song. Then I'm so upset that I run away and I get hit by a car and die and when I see my father even he doesn't want me. No one wanted me. Everyone hated me I couldn't do it ! I can't do it!" she cried.

Troy pulled her into him and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered sweet things in her eat. She calmed down and looked up at him.

"I'm scared Troy. I don't know if I can do this" she whimpered.

"You can do it and you will do great. I know you will" he told her.

"How" she asked?

"Because you are the strongest person I know. You are going to fight this fear and win. You always do" Troy said. "Remember when you first got on stage. You were scared to death. You conquered it though. You kicked that fear in the butt".

"Yeah but that was because my dad was there".

"He will still be there. He will be right here" Troy said and put his hand on her heart.

She nodded. "Thanks Troy. I needed that" she said.

"You also need this" he said.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. When he pulled back he pulled a double chocolate chip cookie out and gave it to her.

"You can't turn down something as good as this" he teased.

She took it and ate it. "Thanks Troy. You always know how to make me feel better" she said.

"Well it was give you a cookie or tickle you to death so I choice the cookie" he laughed.

"I'm glad" she smiled.

"There's that smile I love" he said.

"You always know how to make me smile even when I feel so down" she said.

"That's because I'm your best friend" he said. Then smirked. "Although if you want me to tickle you I will" he said.

"NO" she squealed.

She jumped from the bench and ran. Troy ran after. Troy was happy she was happy. He only hoped things went ok at the funeral.

Finally it was the day of the funeral. Gabriella and her mom were taken to the church by a limo while Troy went with his parents in his car. Gabriella knew if she was going get through this day she needed Troy so she refused to get out of the car until Troy got there.. When Troy got there he saw Maria but no Gabriella. He saw a figure in the limo and went right inside.

"You hiding" he asked?

"I can't do this" she whimpered.

"Yes you can. You know all they words you can hit all the notes and know the right key. You've made it through the sang enough times without breaking down you can do it again" he told her.

"Please don't leave me" she whimpered again.

"I'm not going anywhere" he promised.

He took her hand and led her out of the car and they went inside. When Gabriella walked in she saw every single person there was staring at her. She turned around to run but ran into someone's body. She knew who it was and hid her face in his chest whimpereing. Troy rubbed her back and looked at everyone.

"Stop staring" he said.

"Troy" Gabriella whimpered.

"I got you. Its ok" he whispered in her ear.

"Don't let me go" she whimpered again.

"I won't" he said.

Troy took Gabriella and sat down in the front with the rest of the family. Lots of people went up to talk and the pastor said a few words.. Finally Gabriella went up with Troy.

"Hi. Um……I started writing this song soon after my dad died and his last wish was for me to sing for him so um…well I hope you guys like it" she said.

Troy started to play and nodded at Gabriella who started to sing.

"VERSE 1

I found myself today,

Oh I found myself and ran away,

But something pulled me back,

Voice of reason I forgot I had,

All I know is your not here to say,

What you always used to say,

But it's written in the sky tonight

CHORUS

So I won't give up, no,

I won't break down,

sooner than it seems life turns around,

and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,

when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,

someone's watching over me

VERSE 2

Seen that ray of light,

and it's shining on my destiny

shining all the time

and I won't be afraid

to follow everywhere it"s taking me

all I know is yesterday is gone

and right now I belong

to this moment, to my dreams

CHORUS

So I won't give up, no,

I wont' break down,

sooner than it seems life turns around,

and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong

when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

someone's watching over me

BRIDGE

It doesn't matter what people say

and it doesn't matter how long it takes

believe in yourself and you'll fly, high,

and it only matters how true you are

be true to yourself and follow your heart

CHORUS

So I won't give up, no,

I wont' break down,

sooner than it seems life turns around,

and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong

when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe...

That I won't give up, no,

I wont' break down,

sooner than it seems life turns around,

and I will be strong even when it all goes wrong

when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe....

that someone's watching over

someone's watching oh

someone's watching over me

yeah yeah oh-OH

Someone's watching over me"

Gabriella finished the song and broke out into tears. She held herself together the whole time but she couldn't anymore. She feel to her knees crying hysterically. She couldn't breathe this was all sinking in too fast for her. Troy knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking. Troy rubbed her back.

"Shhhh you did it. You made it through the song. Great job" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded against his chest. He carried her back to their seats. Gabriella knew the hard part was still to come. She had to say her last goodbye to her father. How was she suppose to do that? Finally it was over and Gabriella sat in her seat not moving knowing what was to come. Troy took her hand and they walked over to the casket Gabriella's legs were shaking. She looked down at her father and felt tears fill her eyes. She cover her mouth to keep from screaming. The cuts and bruises were still visable which made it all the more worse. Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and lost it.

"He's in pain. Someone help him! He's in pain. He's in pain. Help him someone please help him! PLEASE!" she cried. She started gasping for breath as she cried hysterically. "SOMONE PLEASE HELP HIM! HE'S IN PAIN!" she screamed through her gasps for breath. Maria wrapped her daughter in a hug. Gabriella struggled against her mother's hold.

"NO! HELP HIM! HE'S IN PAIN PLEASE SOMONE HELP HIM" she screamed.

"All right baby all right. Shhhhhh its ok. He is in no pain. He felt so pain when he died and he is in no pain now. Its ok shhhhhh" her mother said.

Gabriella started choking. Her face was beat red and she was crying so, so hard. She was gasping for breath which caused her to choke. Still she couldn't stop crying. It made her so sick she lost her lunch all of her mother and herself and the church. Even after that though she continued to cry breathlessly. Troy stepped in and took her from her mom and held her close in his arms. He started to sing as he rubbed her back. Hoping that would calm her down. In no time at all Gabriella fell asleep. Eveyone sighed in relief. Jack held Maria as she started to cry. She wanted to be brave for her daughter but that was harder than she thought it would be.

"Its all right Maria" Jack said.

"He is in a better place now" Lucille said.

"I know. It just really hurt" she cried.

The five of them just stood there in silence. Maria calmed down and thanked Jack.

"Where is the reception" Troy asked quietly not wanting to wake Gabriella?

He knew she had gotten close to zero hours of sleep last night and was worn out.

"At his mother's house. She doesn't live too far from here" Maria answered.

Troy nodded. He lifted Gabriella's leg. She buried her face into his neck and clung to him tightly. She let out a whimper and everyone one froze. No one wanted her to wake up again in fear of her breaking down.

"Shhhh I'm right here Brie just go back to sleep" Troy whispered.

Gabriella settled back down and everyone sighed again. They all headed to the car and drove to the reception. When they got there Gabriella was still sleeping and no one had the heart to wake her. So Troy just sat on the couch and let Gabriella rest on him knowing she was comfortable. He was surprised she could sleep through all the noise but it was also glad. Troy stayed with her the whole time. Even at dinner. Jack brought his son a plate but he refused to eat it because that meant he would have to remove his arms from around Gabriella and he wasn't going to do that. Taylor and Kelsi sat with him for a while. They talked and Taylor realized that Troy really was a good guy and only wanted what was best for Gabriella. Troy and Taylor agrred to be friends. Soon it got late and they had to go. When they left Gabriella stirred. When she heard all the noise her hands flew up to her ears. She whimper not knowing where she was.

"Shhhh Brie its ok. You're at your grandmother's house. You're safe" Troy said.

She nodded and cuddled into him and rested her had on his chest. The sound of his heart beat soothed her back to sleep. Finally it was only family left. Everyone came into the living room with Troy.

"How is she" Maria asked?

"Sleeping. This girl could sleep through anything" Troy said.

"Her father used to always tease her and say one day Zac Efron would come into her room while she was sleeping and play a song just for her and she would miss it because she was a heavy sleeper" Maria said.

"He was a great father to her. Gabriella loved her father very much" Troy said.

"I know she did. She was always a daddy's girl" Maria said. She and her dad used to run around chasing each other all the time. Sometimes I felt like I had two kids instead of one" Maria laughed.

"Gabriella always told me that I was her second best friend and when I asked who the first one was she would say it was her father" Troy said.

Gabriella stirred a little and opened her eyes. "Where am I" she asked?

"You're at your grandmother's house. You fell asleep on the way over" he said.

"Sorry I freaked out before" she said.

"No need to be sorry. It couldn't have been easy to see your father like that" Troy said.

"Well I'm glad you guys came but you can go home now" Gabriella's grandmother (Dawn) said.

"What" Jack asked?

"Well this really is a family matter and you aren't family" Dawn (her dads mom)

Gabriella panicked. She buried her face into Troy's chest and clung to him tighter. "Don't go, don't go, don't go" she whimpered.

"If Gabriella's actions didn't answer you I will. Maria is my best friend and she just went through a terrible lose and I am not leaving her alone. Even if she did want me to leave Gabriella is very comfortable with Troy and from what you just saw doesn't want him to leave her side. So NO I will not leave" Jack said.

"Don't make them leave please don't make them leave" Gabriella whimpered.

"Shhhh baby girl I'm not leaving just relax" Troy said rubbing her back.

He didn't want her to have another panic attack.

"Please don't go" she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said.

He kissed her head and she relaxed in his arm loosening her grip.

"You aren't family and this is my house. You have no blood connection to my son" Dawn said.

"Don't you dare bring Greg(Gabi's dad) into this. He loved Lucille like a little sister and he and I were best friends. No I may not be connected by blood but I have a right to be here. Plus don't act like you care. His whole life you tried to ruin it" Jack said.

"You promised Gregyou would move him out of the country if he didn't break up with Maria. You broke both their hearts. So don't you dare act like you care about your son" Lucille almost yelled.

Gabriella whimpered "Troy make them stop fighting" she cried.

"Gabriella is right. Greg wouldn't want us to fight. Not at a time like this and he would be ok with my family and I being here" Troy said.

"My son is right. For Greg's sake can't went just put the past behind us and make a truce" Jack asked?

"Fine for my son" Dawn said.

"For Greg" Maria agreed.

They spent the rest of them sharing stories and laughing about the memories.

At school Monday morning, Gabriella was getting her books when Chad came over to her.

"What's up slut" he asked?

She turned to face him and said "Call me slut one more time and you will be".

"Whoa! Ok where did that come from" Chad asked?

"This maybe hard for you to understand since you don't have one but I used this thing its called a brain. You should try using yours" Gabriella spat back

Chad was speechless. He had no idea what to say. Just then Taylor, Kelsi and Troy came over laughing at something.

"Troy what are you doing" Chad asked?

"Laughing at a joke. You should try it sometimes its good for you" he said.

"What" Chad asked?

"Was. He. Speaking. Too. Fast" Taylor asked slowly.

"Ok what is going on" Chad asked?

"We are treating you the way you've been treating us oh and Chad Troy and I are dating" Gabriella said.

"WHAT" Chad yelled?

"Yeah and our friendship will end right here right now if you don't support it" Troy said.

Chad thought for a few seconds and said.

"Ok, ok fine I'll support it. I'll even be nice to you guys for now on but I just have one questions" Chad asked?

"What" Troy asked?

"Are you guys Enemies or Lovers" Chad asked?

"Lovers" Troy and Gabriella answered pulling each other closer and sharing and kiss on the lips.

They question was finally answered they were lovers not enemies.

**A/N This is the end I hope you all enjoyed this. My next story is coming out soon. It is called "Open Your Heart to me" Troy and Gabriella meet at an orphanage and Gabriella has a hard time opening up. She finally opens up when he get adopted. When they end up at the same school Gabriella is more closed off then ever what happen while he was gone? **


End file.
